Descendants: Afterwards-Carlos and Jane
by Jellyfish3012
Summary: Episode 4 of Descendants: Afterwards. Carlos and Jane and Jay and Audrey go on a double date to celebrate winning the Tourney Game.


**So this next episode focuses on Jay and Audrey and Carlos and Jane, and their own Double Date. After this will be Doug and Evie.**

Jay and Carlos ran to their dorm. After winning the Tourney game, they both had asked out Audrey and Jane to a double date to celebrate their victory. The two boys rushed into the bathroom. Carlos quickly hopped in the shower before Jay had the chance. Carlos' Tourney uniform was thrown across the curtain, and the water turned on.

Jay groaned in frustration and pulled off his sweaty jersey. Her grabbed the deodorant and started to spray himself. As Carlos began to start singing, Jay rolled his eyes.

"Carlos," he called, "would you care to stay in the shower another decade."

"Fine!" Carlos called from behind the curtain. Jay smiled. He grabbed the bathroom towels and threw them into the shower. "Jay!" Carlos shrieked. Jay heard the water shut off, and Carlos stepped out covered in a dripping wet towel. "Not funny."

"Hey, you wouldn't want to be indecently exposed," Jay smirked. Carlos sarcastically smiled.

 _Meanwhile in the girl's dorms…_

Jane and Audrey both ran down the halls, whooping and cheering. After Jane had joined the cheerleaders, Carlos and Jane and Jay and Audrey had many double dates.

Jane pulled the bright yellow ribbon out of her hair, (which had finally grown back in) and ran to her closet. She desperately fished through a rack of messy dresses to find the one she was looking for. She grasped the frilly white one that was hidden behind her coronation dress. Jane rushed to the bathroom, clutching onto her outfit, and Audrey made her way to the closet. She grabbed a shiny white and gold skirt and shirt.

"Jane," she called, "hurry up in there!"

"I'm coming!" Jane called back.

Then, Jane stepped out of the bathroom, with the long, white dress on, and her long brown hair in curls that cascaded down her shoulder.

"Wow Jane!" Audrey gasped. "You look so pretty!"

Jane smiled. "Thanks." Audrey bolted into the bathroom. Jane looked at the clock. It was 6:50. Jay and Carlos were coming over to pick them up in ten minutes. Audrey stepped outside of the bathroom and smiled at Jane.

Jane was about to speak when she heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Audrey said as she walked over to the door. She opened it to reveal Carlos standing, scratching his curls of white hair.

Carlos smiled. "Hi Audrey! Jay's just behind me. Sorry we're early." Carlos walked past Audrey and to Jane. "Wow Jane you look just," Carlos gulped at Jane, "just wow."

Just then, Jay came strutting through the door. "Hello foxy," he grinned to Audrey who giggled. Carlos rolled his eyes.

"Well," Carlos asked, "are we ready to go?"

Jane and Audrey nodded. "Come on foxy, we'll share a pizza." Jay joked, as he wrapped his arms around her shoulder and the two walked out of the door like giggling idiots. Jane sat up.

"Shall we?" Carlos held out his arm and grinned. Jane smiled and liked her arm through his. The two walked off, following Jay and Audrey, to the pizza parlor down at the Auradon Mall.

When they arrived, Jay stepped up to the counter. He flashed his signature smile and told the cashier, "My fabulous girlfriend and I would like to share one victory pizza with a crust stuffed with teamwork."

The cashier shot Audrey a questioning look. Audrey smiled. "Jay, you're being ridiculous."

"Well Ben himself told the whole world how ridiculous love was. I think I'm drunk on love."

Carlos and Jane just watched the whole thing play out. The two had their hands clasped tightly together. Jane rested her head and Carlos' shoulder. "Happy Tourney Day," she whispered.

"My love for you is ridiculous," Carlos whispered back, causing Jane to giggle.

 **So sorry I haven't updated in a while, but my school's open house was this week, and my choir had to preform so I was super busy with that. I had fun writing this chapter. I literally kept replaying the song 'Did I Mention' in my head for every time I had to spell ridiculous. Just kidding. But not really. Let that rest on your minds for a while. :)**


End file.
